The Island that brought us together
by cherry tomates sakuraxsasuke
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke get a mission to protect a rich family and take them over seas. But what happens when big storm comes and take them to a Island that they have been seeing in there dreams and is Sasuke falling for Sakura? He might have some competition.
1. leaving and falling in love?

Hey, people its me this is 3rd story hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or the songs Miley Cyrus - 7 Things and One step at a time by Jordan Sparks

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear  
My dear_

_Chorus:  
The seven things I hate about you  
The seven things I hate about you  
Oh you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just to know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you _

'' Okay, I get it you hate me.'' said a sleepy pink haired kunoichi as she got out of her full sized bed making her way to her bath room. She was now 18 and better then her teacher Lady Tsunade in both the medical field and strength. She was now a ANBU but she still lived with her parents. Brought out of her thought by the fact that she was done completely dressed in a red sleeveless shirt, black knee knockers, and her black boots. She walked out to the kitchen to find a note on the dinner table.

_Sakura_

_Yo__ur father and I were sent on a long mission. We well not be back for two month's. Remember today you have to get to the Hokage's office early._

_Love  
Your mother and father._

_The nerve of that woman I remembered that I had a mission today. _The said girl thought while looking at the letter. That the forth mission they have had this month. It had been that way since Sasuke came back. The Akatsuki were after him specially Uchiha Madara he knew something about the clan's death and they were lucky to get to Sasuke before he could tell him. They could have lost him again and after what her and Naruto went thought to get him back they would not let that happen again. She snapped back to reality when she looked at the time. Quickly she formed a hand sign and was at the entrance to the Hokage's office with a poof.

* * *

When she got into the room she was surprised to see just Sasuke and again he had the same look on his face and they glare in his onyx eye's. One that showed her that she was late and It pissed him of. But It had been two year's since he had been 'dragged' back. He and the rest of team seven including Sai have gotten a little closer but not much. After all this is Sasuke Uchiha you can't expect a lot of emotion to come from they raven haired teen.

'' Sakura I'm glad you could join us. I was beginning to think you weren't coming'' said the big busted, blond Hokage.

'' I'm sorry Shinshou. I woke up late.'' She lied smoothly she didn't want any one to know that the reason she was late is because she was reminiscing.

'' Well, wake up earlier. Any way back to the reason you too are here. I'm giving you to a mission. You well have to travel with a family over sea's for as long as it take's. They are a very important aspect to Konoha this family knows a lot of people and we want to stay on their good side so don't screw this up. You well be on a boat most of the time and well only see land when you get to Moon Country. You well leave in one hour, you well meet the family at the Gates. This is a S-rank mission so be on your toes there are many people out to get this family so BE careful. That is all you are dismissed.'' Finally finished the Hokage. That was a mouth full. They both 'Hiaed' as the left to pact there thing's for their long trip.

* * *

After about an hour Sakura and Sasuke finally made there way to the gates together. They were going the same way so decided to walk together. There walk was silent in till Sakura decided to break it.

'' What do you think this family is going to be like?'' Asked Sakura as she looked at Sasuke still walking.

''Hn.'' Was all she got out of him. But she understood what it meant. It was strange but she could always tell what he meant when he used that word and in this case it meant 'I don't know.'

Sakura was about to ask another question when she found out they were at the Gates and sure enough there was a group of well dressed people in a were expensive looking carriage.

'' Are you the ninja Lady Hokage sent for us? She can't be serious a little girl and a arrogant boy. I want my money back.'' unfortunately asked a red haired blue eyed woman looking to be in her forties. By now Sakura was fuming and Sasuke was glaring the woman with a look that could kill, If she was only looking.

'' I just so happen to be the Hokage's apprentice and I'm 18 thank you were much!'' screamed Sakura. She was going to go over there and wipe the smirk off of the woman's face when Sasuke grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear.'' Don't make them anger. Remember they are client and after this we well never have to see them again.'' Sakura now a little calmed down simply smirked.

'' Mother I don't think you should judge them so quickly. Specially when talking to such a beautiful girl.'' said a young man with jet black hair and light blue eye's while stepping out of the carriage and walking over to Sakura and kissing her hand. Sakura was now blushing like mad. While Sasuke was giving him a death glare that would send Itachi running.

_'He is cute.' _

_**'Cute, He my dear outer he is HOT with a capital H.'**_

_'I do love his beautiful blue eyes.'_

_**'I could so totally see us with him I mean he would look better with us at his side.'**_

_'I thought you were devoted to Sasuke.'_

_**'Oh yeah, ****hehehe**** I forgot.** _Outer sakura sweat dropped'

'Mean while Sasuke was killing the man in side his head.'

_**'How dare he touch are ****Sakura****. Let go over to him and show them how great of ninjas we are.'**_

_'Yeah, Wait when did Sakura become ours?' _

_'**Oh you know you like her.'**_

_'No, I do not.' _

_**'Yes, you do stop denying it. You have feeling's for her.'**_

_' What ever.'_

Sasuke and Sakura were brought out of their conversation with their Inner's when the man told them that they were leaving now.

Sakura was on the right side of the carriage and sasuke was on the left. There ride was surprisingly very easy. There was no attack on the Sato's **(A/N: I got these names off of Google. The Father's name is Keisuke, the mother's name is Saki, and there sons name is Seiki.) **It was were quiet. It took about an hour to get to the harbor.

* * *

When they got to the harbor Sakura and Sasuke were in total shock when they saw the size of the ship Sakura of course showed it more than Sasuke.  
'' Your room's well be on the West side while we well be on the East. Your room's are next to each. Sasuke-san yours is 1 and Sakura-san yours is 3. I'm sorry we couldn't give you better room's but this boat was just built. We well leave you to find it your self's. We would also like to invite you to dinner it well be formal so look your best. Thank you we well see you at seven.'' finally finished Keisuke as he and his wife made their way to their room but Seiki stayed and went over to Sakura but before Sasuke could say any thing Seiki had already kissed Sakuras hand _again_ and whispered a quite '' See you later.'' and was gone.  
'' Come on Sakura.''

* * *

Their walk to their room's was silent as always in till Sakura again being the talker out of the two decided to once again break the silence.  
'' So, Sasuke-kun who do you thank are after the Sato's?'' Sakura asked while tilting a little to look at him better.

''Hn'' Was all that she got out of the raven haired teen. It wasn't a big surprise that all she got was the same answer that she got ever time after all to him it was like a crime to too give a real answer. After that Sakura remained quiet in till that got to their room's they were beautiful they both had full sized bed's with pale blue satin sheets, a walk in closet, a TV, Sakura had a vanity but they both had dresser's. They also had balcony's in each of there rooms. They only had one compliant their bathroom's were conjoined it was gorgeous with white marble gucusie(A/N: Spelling.) bath tub, his and hers sinks, a walk in shower. Sakura knew now that she wanted to take a bath more than ever. So she quickly put all of her belonging in ether the closet or one of the dressers and grabbed what she was going to were to dinner and headed of to the bath room.

Sakura put her red formal gown on the door leading into her room and went over to the door that lead into Sasukes. She knocked gentle before hearing a ''Come in'' to tell her to enter.

'' Sasuke-kun I'm going to take a bath before dinner after I'm done the bathrooms all yours.'' she finished with a smile before going back into the bathroom. She didn't bother locking the door. She knew Sasuke was not a perv like her ex-teacher and Naruto. He would respect her privacy. She turned on the water and quickly discarded her clothes and stepped into the steaming water. She had brought her Ipod with her and decided to listen to it while taking a bath. She was humming it first then started singing.

_da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da_

__

Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch

You wanna show the world,  
but no one knows your  
name yet  
Wonder when and where and how  
you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more  
and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind  
of impatient waiting  
We live and we learn to take

_Chorus  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time _

Mean while Sasuke was listening to her sing. _Whoa I didn't know she could sing. She's good. _He thought to him self.

_You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got  
it all figured out  
Everything that you wished for  
Could be, should be, would be yours  
If they only knew_

__

You wanna show the world,  
but no one knows your  
name yet  
Wonder when and where and how  
you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more  
and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind  
of impatient waiting  
We live and we learn to take

Chorus  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time

da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da

_Chorus  
Take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time _

Sasuke was still listen to Sakuras beautiful sing when he realized that he need to the bath room. 'UH oh, I got to use the bath room and the room out side is locked.' So he decided to knock on the door and ask her.  
**Knock, knock. ****no answer.  
**'Oh man now I really got to go.'Sakura couldn't hear him over the music in her ears.

_Chorus  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
_

_One step at a time _

She had stop sing and took out her ear phone's when she heard the door swing open. There stood Sasuke sweating and jumping a little. Seeing the way that he was acting she knew that he need to use the bathroom bad.

'' Go ahead.'' She told him as he ran to the small section in the corner were the toilet was. She chuckled at him as he ran to the toilet. Normally he would freak out to the fact that Sakura was in the room when he was peeing but all he wanted now was the toilet. There was a loud sigh of relief from in the bathroom as sakura was now laughing her head off at Sasuke actions.

''Are you okay in there Sasuke? I'm going to get out know don't come out.'' She finished while quickly stepping out and wraping a light green robe around her small frame. She slipped her feet in her slippers and went over to the sink. As she heard the toilet flush.

'' You can come out now.'' Sakura said as she brushed her waist length pink hair. Sasuke slowly came out of the little section he was in and went over to the sink to wash his hands.

'' Sorry I came in the way I did but you weren't answering me and as you could see I really needed to go.'' Said Sasuke now leaning on the counter watching Sakura brush her hair waiting for an answer.

'' It's okay, let it go and can you please leave I need to get dressed and I need to do something with this hair.'' She said while pulling some of it up. What she didn't expect was Sasuke to come up be hide her and twist a piece of her hair.

'' Curl it.'' Was all that he said as he left the room.

After about a half an hour Sakura walked into Sasuke bed room dressed in a red strapless dress that went to her knees with a black bow that covered most of the upper torso and tied in the front. She wore black Stiletto with a three inch heel. As Sasuke asked Sakura curled her hair and put some of it in a clip. Over all she looked beautiful.

'' How do I look?'' She ask Sasuke who had a small amount of shock in his eyes when she came out.

'' You look...beautiful.'' Both Sakura and Sasuke were shock at what he just said.

_'He thinks I look beautiful.'_

_'**Well, yeah, why not we are.'**_

Mean while Sasuke was having a conversation with his inner.

_'Why in hell did I just say that now she's going to think I like her.'  
_

_**'Well, You do smart one.'** _

Sasuke was about to retort when there was a knock on the door.  
'' Come in.'' Sakura said as a short man came in.

'' The master and his family have sent me to tell you that Dinner is ready and they request your presence.'' the short man said as he bowed and left.

Sasuke and Sakura walked with the man in till they came to the Dinning Halls entrance and were greeted by Seiki who once again kissed Sakuras hand and complimented her on how beautiful she looked. Sasuke would have killed him right were he stood if he was not here to protect him. Sakura also saw how angry he looked but brushed it off, she would ask him after dinner.

The dinner to Sakura and Sasuke was boring. All Mr. and Mrs. Sato talked about was money and the Government it was like they were not even there. If they knew it would be this boring they would have eaten dinner in their rooms. The only good thing was the food. It was all gore may with three different dishes for ever person by the second meal Sakura was so full she thought she was going to rip her dress. It was only a size three and only a three because of her large chest.

After about an hour Sakura and Sasuke were relieved to hear the Sato's were tiered and that they were going to bed. The only problem was that Seiki wanted to walk Sakura back to her room.

'' No, I well.'' Said Sasuke as he took Sakura wrist and tried to pull her but someone was also holding on to her.

'' I do believe that we should ask Sakura first before we assume that you can take her.'' Spat out Seiki as he moved closer closer to Sasuke.

'' Fine, Sakura who do you want to walk you to your room.'' Sasuke asked as he gave he a look that meant you-better-pick-me-or-else.

'' Seiki I appreciate the offer but I think it would better if Sasuke-kun walked me to my room. After all we are right next to each other.'' Sakura said while slowly getting out of Seikis grasp.

'' Okay, I well see you in the morning, good night Sakura, Sasuke,'' Said Seiki as he bowed to Sakura and glared at Sasuke who glared right back. He only stopped when Sakura gently pulled on his hand to signal that she wanted to go. With that they left.

* * *

'' Hey Sasuke is it okay if we go on the deck for a while I want some fresh air.'' Lied Sakura. Truth was she had this feeling that there was something calling out in the sea to her and that she need to go out and look even if she knew she was wasn't going to see anything.

''Hn.'' Was all that she could get out of him but truth was he was going to go later because even if they didn't know it they were having the same feeling.

Their walk to the deck was nothing new quite as always. No one made a sound as they (without knowing it) quickened their pace in till they were on the deck. They walked slowly as if in a trance to the front of the deck. The moon was shining brightly and it was as if it was calling out to them. They didn't know it but the slowly got closer and closer and closer till if they took one more step they would fall of. Then they slowly took that step.

Sasuke was the first one to be brought out of the trance and stepped back but Sakura was still in the trance and was about to make the jump that would kill.

'' SAKURA!'' Sasuke shouted as her quickly grabbed her around her waist and brought her into his arms. Sakura who was brought out of the trance by Sasuke screaming her name looked down at the water and was so scared that when Sasuke grabbed her she immediately wrapped her arms and legs around his waist and neck.

She slowly opened her eyes to be faced with Sasukes onyx ones. She soon realized the way they were holding on to each other and put her legs down. She tried to put down her arms but Sasuke wouldn't let her.

'' Sasuke, thank you saving me but you can let go now.'' Sakura said feeling a little awkward about how close they were. She didn't expect Sasuke to lower his head so that she could feel his breath on her ear.

'' Who said I wanted to let go.'' He said why pulling her chin up so that she faced him. She was socked at what he said. She new even new he liked her let alone wanted her. Was it the moon and or the water putting another spell on him.

Deciding that was the reason she ruffly pulled out of his grasp and started to walk away.'' No Sasuke-kun this isn't right, its the moon or the water it playing with your mind, you don't really want this.'' But before she could walk off Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his arms.

'' Sakura, the moons not playing tricks on me I really do want you, this, what ever this feeling is. I can't stop thinking about you and when Seiki touches you I feel like I could kill him without a second thought. I didn't even want my revenge as much as I want you. I always have I just couldn't show it, if I did you could have gotten hurt and i would not let that happen. The moon or what ever this is just opened my eyes to how beautiful and strong you really are and that I should take the risk and except your feelings.'' Whoa that is the most the Uchiha has ever said to her if any one. She was beyond shocked that he really had feelings for her.

'' Okay I believe you now kiss me before I change my mind.'' Sakura said as Sasuke lowered his head and kissed her full on the lips. It was gentle at first then it got intense. The only pulled away for air.

'' Was that good for your first kiss?'' Sasuke asked as he looked down into her eyes as he let go of her and grabbed her hand and lead her back to their rooms.

'' How did you know that was my first kiss.'' She asked as she looked at him with a raised eye brow.

'' Naruto.'' Was all he need to say. She new that as soon as they get back she was going to hit him hard.

When they got to Sakuras room Sasuke grabbed her before she could go in.

'' Stay with me to night I promise we won't do any thing.'' Sasuke said as he moved a little to his door.

'' Okay let me change and brush my teeth, I be in, in a minute.'' She replied as she gave him a sweet kiss and went into her room. There she slipped on a pair of cotton shorts that if they were two inches shorter they would mistaken for underwear and a pink spaghetti strap shirt that went to her belly button. She quietly opened the bathroom door and went over to the sink and grabbed her tooth brush, put tooth paste on it and put it to her mouth. After brushing her teeth and hair she knocked on Sasukes door. She heard a 'come in' and went in.

'' Come out on the balcony I want to show you something.'' Sakura only nodded as she took Sasukes hand. The balcony was not very big but it was cozy and Sakura went out and just stared at the moon. This time she was not in a trance but just in ah of its beauty. Sasuke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist and rested his head on hers.

'' Oh, Sasuke-kun its beautiful its the perfect thing to see before going to sleep.'' Sakura said as she rested her arms over his and tilted her head so that she was looking at him.

'' It's not the only thing I see that is beautiful.'' It was true the way the moon light hit her face and hair it was beautiful. It was like looking at an angel.

'' As much as I would love to stay out here I'm tiered, it's cold, and it 12 in the morning and we don't know what time we well have to wake up tomorrow.'' Sakura said breaking the moment for sleep.

Sasuke only nodded and followed her in. Sakura took the right side of the bed and Sasuke took the left. They had lots of blankets but it still seamed that Sakura was cold so Sasuke also wanting warmth put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Sakura only snugged into the warmth as they both drifted of to dream world were they would both not have pleasant dream but visions from there past. A past hidden form them in till now.

* * *

So how did you like it? I know it was long for a first chapter but it's because of the song.

Its my second story even if my other one says that its the second I deleted one of my stories.

Please review. I well only write a second chapter if I get a few reviews.

Thanks


	2. Dream with my mother and the storm

This is my second chapter to this story since I have had such nice review which I think all of you. I'm going to start this where I left of no shock there starting in Sasuke and Sakura's dream. This is also a cross over into a fantasy.

I do not own Naruto or the song My heart will go on and Because you loved me By: Celine Dion

* * *

_''Were am I?'' Sakura asked as she looked around her she was no longer on the ship she was on a beautiful Island. The tree's were a beautiful green, the air was fresh and clean and had that cool feel to it telling it was by water. The flowers had stunning colors that would make any woman happy. There were no pesky bugs in the air or on the ground that she could see. She looked around and found a woman that was a spiting image of Sakura only she had violet eyes._

'' _Who are you and why do you look like me, also were am I?'' Sakura asked yet again. As the said woman got closer to Sakura. In doing so only making Sakura back up in till the woman answered._

_'' Well, my dear I'm you mother and you are home in the land you were born.'' Sakura only looked at her with a WTF look as she was now so much in shock at what her 'mother' said._

'_' You can't be my mother I already have a mother and you are defiantly not her.'' Sakura said now completely out of shock and in defence mode. The woman just had a sad look on her face at what Sakura said. _

''_ They never told you did they? Your Uncle and your Aunt, they are my brother and sister-in law.'' Her 'mother' said as she now had a look of disgust at the sentence she had just spook. _

_'' What do you mean, I don't have any Uncles or Aunts.'' Sakura said walking up to her, no longer afraid of the woman claiming to be her mother. Her 'mother only walked up to her even more and that's when Sakura saw how much she looked like this woman. If her eyes were green she would be Sakura's twin. _

'' _Why do you look so much like me, and if you are my mother I want prof.'' Sakura asked now think that the woman could really be her mother._

'_' Sakura my daughter I will show you why you are here, and happened as to why I'm not the mother you recognize.'' The next thing the woman did was amazing. Her eyes started to glow with a bight purple she brought her hands in a praying position then pulled them apart and when she did Sakura was in another place. It looked like the Island but there were screamers that could be heard and there was smoke in the air. There was also four people who looked like animals floating around like they were flying in the air there were circles of bright red lights coming from them they were making thing on the Island disappear. Then she saw the woman that brought her here she was running up to the floating beings. There was a man that had Sakura's eyes running right beside her. Flowing right behind them was two people who looked just like Sasukes parents. The four of them started to float the other beings. Her mother was now at the same level of one of the monsters she pulled apart her arms out and in doing so she created a big ball of what looked to be lightning, they others did the same they were chanting something that Sakura couldn't hear then they let the energy go and right in to the monsters,in a big boom all off the monsters disappeared. Then the four were lifted even higher in the air they looked...dead. A coulple minutes past, Then the were was this big light in the sky and there they were but this time they looked like angles._

'' _We have defeated the evil but they will be back. We would like my brother and Mizuki's sister to raise are children, Sakura and Sasuke on the main land. Do not be alarmed they well return when the time is right but in till then they well know nothing about us. We would like to give the throne to are cousin's in till Sasuke and Sakura come back. We well watch over you all and them for heaven we well never look over are people. Good bye and fare well.'' Finally finished Sakura's mom. There was a bright light and she was back on the Island were her dream originally started. _

_'' So I see you are my mother. When well Sasuke and I return to the Island?'' Asked Sakura as she sat down by her mother who was sitting on a rock. _

'' _You well return soon there well be a big storm that hits your ship when you get up . Do not fight it, it well bring you to this Island. It has to bring you because this Island is secret because of the power the people have. Sakura when you are actual on the Island you well get all of your powers same with Sasuke. Oh Sakura my dear daughter I have to go remember this your father and I love you more then you well ever know and when you have your children always love them and never let them go.'' Was all she said as she kissed Sakura's forehead and slowly faded away._

Sakura woke up with a jump she was sweating and shaking like a crazy person.'' Sakura what's wrong with you?'' Sasuke said as he looked at her with concern as she was now looking start at him with wide eyes. Sasuke after seeing the look in her eyes brought her close to him in a way of comfort. He rubbed her back in a circularly motion and spock calm words.

After about five minutes Sakura finally came out of her shock of what she had just seen and been told. For any one else it would be to much to handle, but Sakura was a calm person and got back her baring in a matter of minutes and spook the first thing that came to her mind.'' I just met my mom and saw yours.'' Sasuke just pulled her away from his chest and looked at her with crocked eye brow.'' What?'' Was all he could think of as he looked at her with toal confusion as to what she was talking about.

'' Hear let me explain what I saw.'' She went on sharing her dream with Sasuke as he only nodded some times. By the time she was done Sasuke had a look on his face to show he was still processing all of what she said.

'' Well those three years I spent with the snake perv was a complet wast of time. I hurt and betrayed ever one for nothing. That really pisses me of, why could the not just keep us on the Island?'' Said a fuming Sasuke as he clenched his fist together as he death glared a inicent bed sheet. This time it was Sakura who comforted Sasuke as she took his hand and made him look up at her.

'' Sasuke you didn't know, and besides that you became stronger even if you did it the wrong way. You were able to kill you fake brother and a Sannin. That is a big accomplishment, you should be proud of your self.'' He only nodded at her words he felt a little better. Her smile only made it better.

'' Hey wanna take a moon lit walk that always helps me when I feel down.'' He only nodded as she grabbed a brown jacket that went down to her knees and wrapped around her waist. He just put on a pair of pants and a sweet shirt. She grabbed his had as the walked to the top of the deck.

* * *

The walk was silent in till they got to the top of the deck.'' Do you mind if I sing, I got that song from that movie the Titanic in my head and I just can't resist to sing it at the top of the boat. Like that one girl did.'' Finished Sakura as she stepped up to the tip of the deck. Sasuke only shock his head up and down as he came up behind her and rested his arms around her waist. She started out humming then went on to sing. The song was perfect for were they were at.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

__

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not go away

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

She fit ever note, even the high long ones and it was beautiful like an angle was in her sing the song. She breathed a little hard tiring to to get her breath after that song. Sasuke was only in aww as she finished.'' Sakura you have the voice of an angle, sing again.'' She only nodded as she sang another Celine dion song.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

__

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

'' Okay I need a break now I think I just blew out my vocal cords.'' Sakura said her voice cracking. Sasuke only nodded as her picked her up bridal style. She let out a yip but quickly put her arms around his neck and rested her head in his chest. As he walked back to there rooms Sakura fell asleep again seeing as it was only 4 in the morning. He put her down but she was holding on tight. So he laid down right next to her. They had about 3 more hours before the Sato's little man came in and told them what the rich clients wanted. He soon fell a sleep with Sakura very close in his arm.

* * *

Knock

Knock

Knock

'' COME IN ALREADY.'' Screamed for once in his life Sasuke as he and Sakura let go of each other and got off the bed. The said man came in. '' The Sato's have requested your presence in the dinning Halls for breakfast. You have thirty minutes.'' Sasuke and Sakura only nodded as the little man left.'' Sasuke I'm going to get dressed I'll be right back.'' Sakura said as she left to go get dressed. Sasuke nodded as he went over to his dresser and got out a black tee shirt and white shorts.

Sakura brushed her hair and put it in a lose bun on top of head with her bangs framing her face. She was wearing a light pink sleeveless shirt, a whit skirt that went down to her knees, and pink one inch heals that matched her top perfectly. She looked her self over in the mirror. She walked in the bath room to fined Sasuke washing his hand and then running them through his hair. She went over to him and turned him to face her, she put her fingers threw his hair and down to his lips.'' Could you be any more handsome.'' It wasn't a question more like a statement. He only smirked as he brought his head down and kissed her full on the lip it last about a minute before the broke apart for they need to get to the dinner Halls. Sakura fixed her lip gloss and left with Sasuke.

* * *

There walk was quiet as they smirked at each other ever once in a while. There little affair was fun to them. It was like keeping a secret form the world. They felt the excitement of only the two of them knowing. They only guessed that the Sato's would not like the little affair much, especially if there was a little Uchiha running calling them Aunt and Uncle. Not that that would happen Sakura wanted to wait till marriage.

They stopped at the front of the doors and opened them to find all of the Sato's and the captain of the ship there to.'' Ah, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, the captain says that there is a nasty storm a in the East and he gives it an hour before it hits we think it would be a good idea for you to to gather up some thing be fore the storm hits just in case we have to abandon ship. But first lets eat a small meal. We don't know the next time we will eat.'' Sakura and Sasuke only nodded as the stole a glance at each other as the sat down.

They all had a small brunch and Sasuke and Sakura left for there rooms. They ran, they did not walk, they stormed into the room and pact ever thing they had. They were done at a alarming rate, It was hard to believe they got ever thing, but those drawer and there closets were spotless and of course there brought the tooth brushes.

They ran to the deck to see that the 'storm' as any one would call it was getting closer, but to Sasuke and Sakura it looked like a bunch of lights peaking thought the clouds and if one hit them it would bring them up to the sky. They were in another trance that the didn't notice Seiki and the others calling there name. Before any one could react one of the beams of light hit Sakura then one hit Sasuke they and there things were floating as they floated them self. There was a big flash and all was gone, The light destroyed ever thing that included the boat and ever thing on it. It was quick and painless. No one felt any thing, Sasuke and Sakura would wake up in a place that only Sakura has seen in over 17 years.

* * *

So how did you like my second chapter to my story. I think it was a little short, I mean it was only long because of the songs that I might say I love. : ).

Please review It's what makes me wright another chapter.

Love you all and thanks!


	3. Authors note

To all my readers,

I'm truly sorry to have to say this but I just cannot complete any of the stories that I have put up on Fan Fiction. To much has happened in my life in these past years and I cannot seem to commit to finishing these stories. I have a proposition for you all though, if you wan to complete and edit my stories you can. All you need to do is send me a message and I will let you finish it as long as you give me some credit for the original plot line and such. I will put up a notice through one of chapters that you are finishing the story. Again I am sorry to have to put this up but it is necessary.

--Cherry tomatoes sasukexsakura


End file.
